Embodiments of the present invention are related to gaining access to data from a drill string, especially for oil, gas, and geothermal well exploration and production, and more particularly to an electrical connection for use in downhole drilling string components. Information related to drilling such as temperature, pressure, inclination, salinity, etc. is of great value when obtained during drilling and may save time and money.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,743 to Kato et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a coil-shaped flexible printed circuit board which retains its original outer diameter unchanged without any guide or retainer. For this purpose, either the conductive pattern of copper or synthetic base material is processed to have a permanent stretch before or when the board is wound into a coil shape. A squeezing step may be employed to generate the permanent stretch on the conductive pattern. Alternatively, a heat treatment of the base material may be used to form an additional bridged ingredient after the board has been wound. The additional bridged ingredient may retain the coil shape unchanged for a long time without guiding pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,173 to Chen et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an invention which refers to an axial antenna structure for use on a borehole wireline or logging while drilling tool. The antenna comprises an insulating medium and an electrical conductor disposed on the insulating medium. The electrical conductor is situated to have a magnetic dipole moment parallel to a longitudinal axis of the borehole logging apparatus. A tri-axial configuration combines the axial coil design and at least one transverse antenna structure substantially co-located with the axial antenna. The transverse antenna structure has a magnetic dipole moment orthogonal to the magnetic dipole moment of the axial antenna.